The Girl in the Window
by blackstargem
Summary: Bella is abused all of her life. When she is finally free, how will she cope with the family that takes her in. Rated M for violence, and I'm paranoid. Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters that are recognizable in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sat there by her window the hair around her shoulders, frames her small ears. Her round face saddened by the setting sun. The orange-red rays reflect off of her fair skin, rainbows dance around n the tears that gently roll down her cheeks. Her boney fingers tightly grasp each other n hopes that the sun won't leave her yet…

The dress that engulfs her tiny build gently presses on the bruises that have recently stopped bleeding. She sits still, trying to keep her pain to a minimum …

The sun sets and she longs for it to return, so she can escape for a short while longer, but fate is not on her side anymore as she watches in terror as the small black car drives up the hill…

Her heart races and her breath comes in quick gasps. Her palms start to sweat, her ears tune in to every small noise.

The ticking lock grows louder and louder. The front door opens and her heart skips a beat. She wants hide but she has no energy to do so. She can picture him in her mind as he opens the door and drops his keys on the table. He closes the door like any other father in the neighborhood would.

He goes into the kitchen to get his dinner that was left on the table for him, eating his food like the pig he is…..

She waits in her chair till she hears the chair slide across the floor. Her heart beats slowly matching the steps coming up the stairs….

Thump

Thump

Thump

The boots that he wears adds to the echoing sound in her ears. The sound stops all to soon and she knows he is at her door. The knob twist and turns….

She wishes that she could lock the door, but that would only make him angrier. She has learned by now to not make him angry and to accept any punishment that he can think of.

The knob stops turning and her heart stops beating as he opens the door. The light makes shadows that fly across her face. Her breathing stops when she sees his face, the rage in his eyes is enough to make her shiver, his steps are quick and driven.

She wants to close her eyes but knows not to. She braces herself for the first hit. She has learned to judge everything by his first hit, the harder the hit the more blood that is going to be spilt; the softer the hits are the ones that she dreads the most…

He stops in front of her and she doesn't dare look at him… Time stands still while he decides what to do…

His hand stretches out and grabs her hair and pulls. She bites her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain… The tears stream down her face in silent rivers.

He lifts her by her hair and drags her across the dirty floor; her thin legs scrape against the poorly kept wood. Her skin catches on the nails that were put there for her torment. The nails tear through her skin with ease, the blood spilling onto the floor in long lines behind her.

He drags her down the hall to the top of the stairs. Her eyes open wider n fear of knowing what is coming…

His hand raises her high above the stairs. He looks her in the eyes and smiles a bone-chilling smile. His hand releases her.

She opens her mouth to scream, her arms reach out around her in hopes that she will catch something to stop her fall. Her hands grab t the air but touch nothing. She can feel herself turning and getting closer to the impact…

Her side is the first to hit; the force snaps one of her ribs. She wraps her arms around her head to protect herself from more injury…

She tumbles down the stairs, finally coming to a stop at the bottom. Her arms fall around her, bloody and scratched. She can hear him laugh as he thumps down the stairs

Thump

Thump

Thump

He stops right beside her. She closes her eyes when he brings his leg back and swings it forward, bringing the front of his steel-toed boot into contact with her broken rib.

Her scream bounces off of the walls into her ears… His kicks keep coming and her screams turn to choking as the blood collects in her mouth.

She can taste the blood as it enters her mouth…

The kicks eventually stop and her pain is almost unbearable. She can't move and all she can think is _this is finally the end. I won't have to suffer anymore. _

He grabs what is left of her hair and drags her to the couch. She can feel her body being moved, the pain is the only thing that she can feel. The softness of the couch does little to ease her pain.

He takes off her bloodied clothes causing her pain in every way possible…

The cold air hits her skin, not helping to lessen her pain. She prays that everything will end soon.

He unbuckles his belt…

She can barely open her eyes and when she does what she sees doesn't surprise her.

He positions himself…

She braces for the pain that she knows is going to come… The force that he uses is enough to make her feel as if she is going to fall to pieces. He has no feelings, all he is, is a monster…

She can't scream anymore. The tears have dried. Broken and bleeding she lies there, waiting for him to finish. He takes his time, enjoying the sensation of the last time…

When he finishes she is relieved …

_This is finally the end…_

He starts yelling at her to open her eyes so she can see her last moments alive…

She opens her eyes slowly, her heart speeding up right before he wants it to give out…

He grabs her by the neck and starts to squeeze. Her brain takes over and her will to live kicks in. She struggles with all of the strength she has left. Her vision fades and her body goes limp in his hands.

....

He stares at his daughter in his hands. He lets go of her neck and stumbles across the room. The front door is knocked down. The police rush in and see his daughter on the floor. They don't see the gun in his hand though.

He raises the gun to his temple and pulls the trigger, his blood and brain is sprayed onto the wall beside him as he crumples to the floor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Is Is it any good at all? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope I didn't totally screw up this chapter. If I did feel free to make suggestions to help. I could ramble on about absolutely nothing, but I won't so I present to you Chapter 2!! yay 

Disclaimer: SM owns all! I own two cats and a sock monkey :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella awoke to the sound of beeping. Her eyelids were heavy when she tried to lift them, when she finally got her eyes open the bright light from a window stung her eyes. She groaned while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up slowly she wondered how long she had been there. She sat there for what seemed like forever before someone opened the door.

She looked at the doctor that walked in. He was tall with blonde hair. She watched him walk over to her bed while reading a chart. When he finally looked up he was surprised to see her big brown eyes staring straight back at him.

"You're up! Wow, ok, um my name is Dr. Cullen" he said while taking a penlight out of his pocket and shining the light in her eyes. "Can you tell me your name and today's date?" he asked her, looking back down at the chart in his hands.

"My name is Bella Swan," her voice was week and her throat was dry while she answered, "And today is August 15th." She looked at the doctors eyes and noticed that they were a bright blue, so different from the deep brown ones that had haunted her since she was born.

"Well, I am glad to hear that you know your name and a date, but it is actually October 20th. It is very understandable that you don't know the date; you have been in a coma for the past three months. Do you remember how you ended up in the hospital?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

She sat stone still and stared at him while the images flashed right before her eyes. The black car, the clock, the nails on the floor, the twisting door knob, _his _bone_-chilling smile_, all of it comes back to her. Her heart starts to race and her breathing borders on panic attack. She could tell that the doctor was trying to get her to calm down, but she just couldn't. All she could do was sit there as she remembered all of the pain. The tears in her eyes blurred her already cloudy vision.

The doctor called in several nurses, and the next thing Bella was aware of was the black cloud taking over completely, putting her mind to rest.

Five hours later-

Bella opened her eyes and noticed how dark the room was compared to the first time she woke up. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head prevented her from moving too much. She looked around the bed and found a button to call a nurse and pressed it. Two minutes later Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Ms. Swan, it's good to see you awake again," he said with a sad smile. "For obvious reasons we will steer clear of certain questions, but Ms. Swan I need to know if you have any family that you can stay with?"

Bella looked at him and thought of her mother for the first time in years. The guilt of her death made silent tears stream down her cheeks. Carlisle looked at the poor girl and his heart broke for her when she answered.

"My mother is dead and I don't know of any aunts or uncles." she said in a tear streaked voice.

"Well Ms. Swan, I want you to get some more rest, and we will talk about everything later okay?" he asked while patting her hand with his. She merely nodded and turned her head towards the window, closing her eyes.

Carlisle quietly walked out of the room and let his tears finally fall while he remembered the night he first saw Bella Swan.

- Three Months Earlier-

Carlisle rushed to the ER to help the other four doctors that were already there. He looked at the small girl on the bed and nearly broke down. Her face was unrecognizable as a face; one of her ribs was sticking out while doctors tried to stop the bleeding around it. The bones in her legs were braced on either side. The next few hours were a blur as they all worked on the poor girl's broken body. She almost died twice but they managed to stabilize her.

After his shift Carlisle walked to his car and drove home in a fog. When he walked into the living room his wife saw the look on his face and rushed over to him. He collapsed in his wife's arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked in a caring voice.

Carlisle looked at his loving wife and slowly shook his head. He didn't want her to have the image of the battered girl in her head.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed." he said while walking to the stairs.

The next day Carlisle walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek. He felt bad for not telling her anything yesterday, but he knew that she would understand. When he went back to the hospital the first thing he did was check on the girl from last night.

-Present-

Carlisle pulled into his driveway and saw the kids in the backyard playing football. He smiled to himself seeing them so happy. Carlisle walked up to his wife and gave her a gentle hug while kissing her.

"What would you say to adopting another child?" he asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Well, I don't know, I mean we just settled down in this house. We do have extra room. We would have to ask the kids how they felt about it, but I don't see why we couldn't." she answered with a happy smile.

Carlisle kissed his wife and ran out to the backyard to call the kids inside for a family meeting.

Once everyone was sitting at the dinning room table Carlisle looked around at his family. His loving wife Esme, his sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward; and his daughters Rosalie and Alice. All of his children sat there with looks of confusion on their faces, wondering what this meeting could be about, the last meeting they had was to find out who kidnapped their old neighbors dog.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked Esme in the eye before opening his mouth to speak.

"How would everyone feel about adding an addition to our family?" he asked while looking at the wide eyes of his children.

Everyone sat there before they all started at once.

"It would be another girl right?" Alice asked.

"Why?" Rose stated simply.

"That would be awesome!" Emmett exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

"Sure I don't see why not." Jasper said calmly.

"I don't really care." Edward said while looking down at the table.

Carlisle held up his hand to quiet his children. "We just wanted to know how you all felt about it. She may not want to live with us at all, but if she does I would expect her to be accepted by everyone." he said while looking directly at Rose.

"Fine." Rose sighed.

"Thank-you all, I will let you know if she wants to join our family." Carlisle said with a broad smile on his face, dismissing the children from the table.

Later that night Carlisle laid his head on the pillow next to Esme's head. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about the bright future of Bella Swan.

....

The next day at the hospital the first thing Bella saw was a woman that reminded her of her mother. The tears found their way down her cheeks as she believed that she had died.

"Mom?" She asked her voice filled with sadness and guilt.

Esme looked at Bella with a sad smile on her face. Her heart broke at the sound of the girl's voice when she spoke.

"If you want me to be." Esme replied in a sweet, calming voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OMG Thanks so much to those who reviewed!! :D

I wrote this chapter just for y'all. When I wrote this it was thundering and lightning and I was afraid that I was going to lose power lol, it was so funny I was saving like every five seconds lol. But I am so happy that some one likes my story, so I would write by candlelight if I had to. :D

~Sparks~


	3. Author's Note :

19/07/2009 15:16:00

A/N:

OMG I am so so so sorry!! But I will hopefully have chapter 3 up late tomorrow, if not it may be the end of this week. I am having my wisdom teeth taken out Tuesday and I really don't want to write anything under the influence of pain killers. I have most of the chapter hand written, but I have yet to type it all up. If it is the end of this week I will try to make the chapter longer!!

Soo yeah…

I love you all!!!

~Sparks~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **Please read!!** OMG!! I AM SOOO SOO SO SORRY!!! I truly am. I know I promised this chapter like two weeks ago, and yeah time got away from me. I had most of the chapter hand written but I was too lazy to type it like the Friday before last, I know I'm a **terrible **person . .... Then my friend came over last weekend and I had my wisdom teeth taken out on Tuesday. I had intended to type this chapter like last Thursday but the pain meds I was taking made me nauseous. – the label said to take with something to eat, ok, that's all fine and dandy except I couldn't chew anything and I am not a soup person- so I spent the four days after that starving and trying not to throw up what little I did get down, but I digress.

But before I get to the next chapter I want to recommend you read **Within the Darkness by paris877 **, I read it and I like it and the story only had like 7 reviews maybe more now, but please take time to at least skim over the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, :D I don't even have wisdom teeth anymore (sun chips here I come)

I have talked enough now time to get on with the chapter so with that said.

oh yeah just a warning some violence & rape ahead .

Chapter 3

Bella looked at the woman who she thought was her mother, finally thinking about what the woman had said.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, now confused.

"My name is Esme." she said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Bella stared at Esme, and then looked over at the door, which someone was opening.

Carlisle walked into Bella's hospital room with a hopeful look on his face. He smiled at Esme, and then smiled at Bella.

"Bella, I see you've met my wife Esme." Carlisle said as he reached Bella's bed.

Bella nodded meekly in response. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Esme and Carlisle standing on either side of her. There were man different thoughts running through her head, most were worst case scenarios where they would hurt her, like she had been hurt before. But she knew deep down that they wouldn't do that to her. She knew that she could trust them, which was strange for her, since she never trusted anybody.

"Bella, I know that you really don't know us that well but…"Esme drifted off looking at Carlisle.

"But we would like to adopt you." Carlisle finished for his wife.

Carlisle and Esme watched Bella for her answer. Bella was shocked. Why would they want her, she was damaged, she wouldn't be good for any family, she couldn't even fix her own…

After a few minutes Bella finally answered with a question of her own.

"Why?" was all she said, barely above a whisper.

Esme's heart broke when Bella asked why they wanted to adopt her. She looked over at Carlisle and saw that he had the same heartbroken look upon his face that she had on hers.

Carlisle cleared his throat and chose his next words carefully.

"Bella, you are a wonderful girl and Esme and I want to help you past the things that have happened to you. We want you to join our family."

Before Bella could respond Esme spoke, "Bella we have adopted children before you, so you would have siblings. We would love it if you came to live with us."

Bella knew that this was a once in a lifetime chance and even though she was skeptical, she knew she had to take their offer. In her heart she knew that they were good people, and if she didn't go with them she may end up with some one just like her father. Bella nodded slowly n their direction and gave them a gentle smile.

When Esme saw Bella nod, her heart swelled with happiness. Tears made their way down Esme's cheeks as she reached to hold Bella's hand. Carlisle looked lovingly at his wife when he saw Bella nod.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say how happy he was when his pager went off and he excused himself from the room.

Esme and Bella were quiet for a few minutes after Carlisle left before Bella thought of something that Esme had said earlier.

"You said I would have siblings." Bella said with a hopeful look eyes.

"Oh, yes you would. We have five more adopted children at home. There's Emmett who is our oldest. He is 16 and he loves to play football. Then there is Jasper he's almost 16. He likes to play the guitar. Jasper's twin sister Rosalie likes to sing. There's Edward he just turned 15 and he likes to play the piano. And then there is Alice, our youngest, she is going to turn 15 in a few months, and she loves to shop." Esme said, proud of her other children.

Bella's eyes grew wide when she heard that there were five other children there. She had always wanted siblings and now she was going to get five. As she sat there thinking about her soon-to-be siblings she could feel the excitement coursing through her.

Esme watched, as Bella was deep in thought. Her smile grew as the seconds ticked by. When Bella looked Esme in the eyes Esme could see her excitement.

.....

After Esme left Bella laid there and thought about her life. From the day she was born she was unwanted. Her own mother didn't even want her. Bella remembered the day when she found out that her mother didn't want her, it was also the day she died.

- Seven years ago-

_Bella sat on the bottom stair listening to her parents yelling at each other. She hated it when they yelled it hurt her ears. This time was different though; her mother came into the hall and started walking toward Bella with hatred in her eyes._

_"You little bitch! This is all your fault!" she said right before she slapped Bella making her slam into the wall beside her._

_Bella's mother walked past Bella to her room and started packing a bag. Charlie glared at his seven-year-old daughter and pushed her head into the wall as he walked past her to stop his wife._

_Bella heard things crash and her mother and father yelling some next thing she knew her mother was running past her to the front door with her father following right behind her. Bella watched as her parents left the house and argued all the way to the car. She heard a car door slam and then the engine roar to life and she saw her mother's car pull out of the drive way and into the busy street. Her mother wasn't looking at traffic, she was looking at Charlie and still yelling out the open window, neither one of them saw the truck swerve...._

_Bella watched in horror as the truck plowed head-on into her mother. The sound of the two vehicles hitting each other was deafening. The fire was instantaneous. Charlie stood there looking at what use to be his wife's car. _

_The next few hours were hectic as emergency services crowded the street. Bella's mother was declared dead on impact and so was the driver of the truck that hit her. _

_After everything was cleared away, Bella was sitting on the couch crying silent tears. Charlie walked in with hatred in his eyes. He walked up to Bella and grabbed her hair. He pulled Bella up so that she was face to face with him, dangling there by her hair._

_"You did this." Charlie ground out through clenched teeth. He swung her by her hair and threw her into the wall._

_Bella hit the wall with a loud thud and slid down to the floor, where she laid there hoping that this was all that there was going to be. Her hopes were squashed when she heard Charlie walk over to her. _

_Bella rolled over and looked up at the man who didn't deserve to be her father. She saw him lift his foot over her face and felt his boot come down on her nose. He increased the pressure slowly breaking her nose. The neighbors heard Bella's scream, but they all thought that it was a sad daughter crying at the pain of her mother's death. _

_Charlie pulled his daughter back onto the couch and tore off her pajamas. _

_Bella couldn't feel anything but pain, all she wanted was for it all to end. She could feel her clothes being ripped off of her small frame._

_Charlie smiled a sinister smile as he looked down at his daughter. Bella didn't dare open her eyes in fear of what she would see. Then she felt the pain, it felt like she was being split in two. She could feel the blood on the inside of her thighs. She screamed and thrashed around fighting to get away. Bella opened her eyes and saw a fist coming right at her, which was the last thing she saw before her vision turned black._

_-_Present-

A shiver went downBella's spine as she remembered that night, but or once her future looked bright, and she actually looked forward to waking up in the morning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashbacks will be often*

Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed and/or added this story to your alerts or favorites!

Real quick to answer this one question, basically – is Bella pregnant? That would be a **no.** I have to draw a line somewhere and that would be just... just, for me, a pain in the butt to write. It's just a touchy subject that I would rather avoid for right now.

anyways....

I really feel that this chapter was **complete and utter crap**. It was rushed way too much and I feel soo bad about that. So to help with make this story better I am open to any suggestion as to where I should go from here. I have a few main events that I want to include in this story, and for me, it is getting from where I am now to where I want to be that is the hard part, all of the filler and stuff. So if anyone wants to help, please?

yeah... Once again I apologize for the shitty chapter.

I hope to update before schools starts (the 10th, sonovabitch) :|

~Sparks~


	5. Chapter 5

I know I am a terrible terrible person but school has been kicking my butt! Then there is orchestra football season choir tutoring . I have no time to do much of anything, I have no life this year. But when I do find spare time I am writing just not as much as I would like so I hate to do this but I am putting this story on temporary hiatus till, hopefully only, around winter break. I will then have two weeks to type and update till my heart is content.

Thanks so much to those who have read and reviewed. I am so sorry for the lack of updates and now the guarantee for no more updates anytime soon.

Sincerely,

~Sparks ~


End file.
